La vida que había escogido
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Paul había oído decir que nunca debías confiar en un sobreviviente hasta conocer la forma en la que había sobrevivido; él sabía cómo era que Sally había conseguido escapar de su infortunado matrimonio, pero no tenía le menor idea de cómo era que Percy había sobrevivido.


**Hace mucho, mucho tiempo,** **Misky_Llupiy me preguntó por qué, después de todas las historias que había escrito y publicado en donde les daba una relación de cariño y apoyo a Nico y a Perséfone y más tarde a Danya y a Annabeth nunca había escrito nada que incluyera a Percy y a Paul, y la verdad es que entonces no supe qué responderle porque su pregunta tenía sentido, claro que sí, era una relación filial que no ha sido muy explorada dentro del fandom y muy parecida a las otras dos que yo he tratado tan ampliamente, así que le prometí que escribiría una historia con esas características.**

 **Me demoré más de un año en escribirla, pero, finalmente... ¡aquí está! ¡Misky_Llupiy, espero que a disfrutes!**

* * *

 ** _La vida que había escogido_**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Paul Blofis qué era lo que esperaba de su matrimonio una vez que se casara, él no estaba seguro de lo que hubiera respondido entonces, antes si quiera de conocer a Sally.

Lo que sí sabía es que no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza decir que iba a casarse con una mujer cuyo primer esposo había desaparecido mentirosamente y que además compartía la paternidad de su hijo con un dios de la mitología griega.

Sin embargo, Paul tampoco había siquiera soñado con que esa madre soltera tuviera la risa más melodiosa que hubiera escuchado nunca o con que fuera a enamorarse de la emoción que sus ojos oscuros reflejaban o de lo aterciopelado de su voz.

No importaba, al final, pues Paul estaba convencido de que, incluso de haber estado al tanto de todos los contras de casarse con alguien como Sally Jackson, él hubiera caído prendado de ella de todas formas.

Y claro que Sally le había explicado quién era el padre de Percy antes de que se casaran, claro que Sally, con manos que temblaban y una voz que aseguraba que entendería si él no quería volver a saber nada de ella, le había revelado qué había ocurrido en realidad con su primer esposo.

«Lamento haber tenido que hacer lo que hice, pero no lamento haberlo hecho en sí, ¿me entiendes?,» murmuró Sally, toda vez que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, habiendo interpretado erróneamente el silencio de Paul.

Él no había podido evitarlo: había detenido las manos de Sally en el aire mientras ella hacía un aspaviento y se había inclinado para depositarle un casto beso en la frente.

«Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer,» le había dicho Paul en aquella ocasión, antes de rodearle los hombros y atraerla a su pecho en un abrazo protector y cálido.

Sally, quien había esperado todo, gritos, incredulidad, algunos insultos, quizás incluso una bofetada ―temor que, aunque se había repetido era infundado, pues Paul _no era así_ ,aún habitaba en la sangre de sus venas, el miedo que Gabe le había infundido tantos años antes―, no pudo evitar que sus músculos se tensaran con terror ante el contacto de Paul.

«Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, linda, y no voy a culparte por haber defendido a tu hijo o a tu vida,» le susurró Paul, el calor de su aliento perdiéndose entre los cabellos de Sally.

La mujer, no pudiendo contenerse más, ocultó el rostro en el hombro de Paul, abandonándose a un refugio que no había conocido desde que murieran sus padres.

Paul, por su parte, la aferró con más fuerza, dejando que Sally se presentara ante él en su forma más vulnerable, permitiéndole que por una vez no se sintiera con la responsabilidad de protegerlos a todos.

Mucho después, Paul recordaría que alguna vez había oído decir que nunca debías confiar en un sobreviviente hasta conocer la forma en la que había sobrevivido; él sabía cómo era que Sally había conseguido escapar de su infortunado matrimonio, y aun así se había casado con ella, hijo extramatrimonial y esposo desaparecido o no.

Lo cual sólo llevaba sus pensamientos de vuelta a Percy.

No era que Paul le guardara algún resentimiento escondido al hijo de Poseidón o que no le agradara; al contrario, Percy era un perfecto ejemplo de lo maravillosa que Sally era, pues, sin ayuda de ninguna clase, había educado a su hijo con valores y en la honestidad.

Y Paul quería a Percy, de verdad. No podía proclamar que lo apreciara como a un hijo porque él nunca había tenido un descendiente propio, y como tal no sabía lo que era querer a una criatura así, pero lo que Paul podía asegurar era que ya una vez había combatido contra una horda de monstruos mitológicos por ese chico y no dudaría en volver a hacerlo.

Así que sí, la familia de Paul Blofis no era como él había imaginado que sería pero, con total honestidad, Paul no podía quejarse.

―*―*―

Eso, sin embargo, no quería decir que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas en la casa de la familia.

Lo más preocupante había sido el hecho de que Percy desapareciera durante ocho meses para que después, cuando por fin volvía a aparecerse en la casa, llegara con un tatuaje y varias cicatrices que, aunque comenzaban a palidecer, eran lo suficientemente recientes como para denotar qué tan profundas habían sido.

Sally había pegado el grito en el cielo cuando Percy les dio un pequeño resumen de lo que había sucedido durante los meses en los que no habían sabido nada de él, pero la mujer estaba demasiado aliviada como para reprender a Percy o castigarlo por haberla preocupado de esa forma. Tampoco estaba Sally en condiciones de obcecarse con el sufrimiento que su hijo había atravesado, no cuando ahora, por fin, lo tenía de vuelta.

Paul, sin embargo, sabía que algo andaba mal, por más que Percy tratara de disimularlo.

Quizás sólo se trataba de una consecuencia de haber salvado al mundo por segunda ocasión, pero Paul sentía que había cosas que Percy no les había dicho, algo oscuro que le pintaba ojeras debajo de los ojos, un secreto que lo había enflaquecido y que había convertido su dulce sonrisa en un gesto forzado.

Había algo en el ambiente de la casa ―o al menos eso creía Paul― que en lugar de ser festivo y relajado parecía tenso, a la espera de que algo saliera mal.

Él no podía culpar a Sally por que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, pues, al fin y al cabo, durante todos los meses en los que había ignorado el paradero de su hijo, la pobre mujer apenas había pegado el ojo, y el estrés, así como a Percy, le había cobrado un precio: Sally había perdido por lo menos diez kilos, y tomando en cuenta su baja estatura y delgada constitución natural, la pérdida de peso no la había beneficiado en lo mínimo, antes bien le otorgaba un aire de fragilidad y tristeza no iba bien con su carácter.

Así que, al final, Paul podía comprender la razón de que Sally no hubiera notado el cambio en el carácter de su hijo, y, asimismo, Paul también conocía la razón por la cual, a pesar del aura sombría que ahora rodeaba a Percy, el chico estuviera tan empeñado en hacer bromas a la hora del desayuno y en ofrecerse voluntario para lavar los trastes tras la cena.

Y tenía lógica, por supuesto: Percy había sido criado por Sally Jackson, quien había llegado a límites extremos con tal de mantener a su hijo a salvo. Tenía todo el sentido del universo que Percy no quisiera molestar a nadie con lo que fuera que le hubiera pasado e, imitando a su querida madre, decidiera guardárselo para sí mismo.

Resultaba extrañamente entrañable ―o al menos eso le parecía a Paul― que ahora Percy hiciera todo a su alcance para, a su vez, proteger a Sally.

Empero, y aunque Percy tuviera las mejores intenciones, a Paul le preocupaba que el chico, en su ciego deseo por resguardar a su madre estuviera ignorando el hecho de que él también necesitaba ayuda. De que él, en realidad, no tenía más que dieciséis años y de que no debería haber tenido ese tipo de inquietudes.

Con toda honestidad, Paul tampoco quería añadir ninguna carga a los exhaustos hombros de Sally, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a permitir que el pobre chico se sintiera con el deber de sufrir en silencio sus pesares sólo para no molestarlos.

Es decir, ese era su hogar, ¿cierto? Percy debería de haberse sentido a salvo ahí y, por el contario, el muchacho se estremecía cada vez que Paul o la propia Sally levantaba la voz, aunque fuera mínimamente y, basándose en el aspecto cansado del chico, Paul estaba convencido de que tampoco él estaba durmiendo bien.

El problema era que Paul no sabía cómo aproximarse a Percy.

Paul quería al chico, de verdad, y aunque a todas luces Percy no lo veía como una figura paterna ―había llegado demasiado tarde en su vida para ello―, por lo menos para Paul estaba claro que Percy aprobaba su relación con Sally, y, por extensión, le tenía un cierto grado de confianza.

Sin embargo, y aunque Paul sabía que eso no le daba autorización de inmiscuirse en los problemas entre Sally y Percy, hacía cosa de un mes que el chico había regresado a vivir con ellos y los nervios del chico, en lugar de tranquilizarse, parecían haber empeorado. Lo cual tenía sentido, pues el muchacho no se había sincerado con ninguno de ellos, prefiriendo embotellar sus emociones, lo que convencía a Paul de que llegaría un punto en el que toda la rabia y el temor que su hijastro había guardado dentro de sí explotaría.

Paul quería ayudarlo, no había nada que al profesor le hubiera gustado más que ser el pilar sobre el que ese chico se construyera una nueva vida ahora que se suponía que por fin tendría algo de paz. De verdad, nada le hubiera gustado más que quitarle un peso de encima a su adorada Sally y conseguir que Percy se sintiera seguro.

El único inconveniente con ese plan era el hecho de que no sabía cómo sacarle el tema a Percy; no era como si pudiera llegar de buenas a primeras e interrogarle acerca de las nuevas cicatrices que atravesaban sus brazos cuando Percy no las había mencionado.

―*―*―

Afortunada ―o desafortunadamente― la oportunidad de ofrecerle ayuda a su hijastro se le presentó una noche que, como tantas otras, llegaba para la familia cargada de insomnio.

Bueno, por lo menos Paul no podía dormir, y era algo casi satírico, pues durante los meses en los que Percy había estado desaparecido, Sally no había conseguido dormir más que dos horas seguidas y aunque la mujer había contado con la compañía de Annabeth y varios litros de café negro, nada de eso había impedido que Paul se sintiera terrible cada vez que daban las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada y él se retiraba a acostarse, dejando a las dos mujeres solas con sus penas.

Ahora, cuando Percy por fin había vuelto, Sally había regresado poco a poco a una rutina de sueño más saludable y volvía a dormir siete horas. Paul, por otro lado, había descubierto que le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño, quizás porque en alguna parte de su ser se sentía culpable por no haber podido proteger a su familia como ésta se merecía. Y, bien visto, ¿quién podía culparlo, pensaba frecuentemente, si él era un mero mortal combatiendo contra fuerzas sobrehumanas?

Esa letanía, a pesar de todo, no sacaba de su mente la vocecita que decía que él debería haber podido hacer algo más.

―*―*―

La noche en la que Paul finalmente habló con Percy nada ocurrió de forma distinta; se decidieron a acostarse a eso de las diez y media, pero Paul había pasado buena parte de las últimas cuatro horas mirando el reloj eléctrico asesinar los minutos con su titilante parpadeo rojo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras, sólo para después lanzar una maldición entre dientes cuando chocó contra lo que presumiblemente era la mesita del teléfono.

Paul torció el gesto, tratando de decidir si debía hacerle saber a Percy que no era el único habitante despierto en la casa, y es que ese era otro cambio en el nuevo Percy: no les había faltado al respecto a Sally o a él, eso nunca, pero Paul había notado que la paciencia del chico para con objetos inanimados iba en decadencia.

Al demonio, decidió Paul por fin, de todas maneras no iba a conseguir dormir pronto, lo mejor sería que fuera a hacerle compañía a su hijastro.

Poniendo extremo cuidado en no molestar a su esposa, Paul se levantó de la cama y abandonó la habitación.

No se sorprendió cuando, una vez en la planta baja, se encontró con Percy, quien miraba con aire ausente los geranios de Sally a través de la ventana que daba al jardín. Él no parecía haberlo escuchado bajar, así que Paul se aclaró la garganta, no queriendo sobresaltarlo.

Cosa que no sirvió de mucho, pues Percy se estremeció dolorosamente ante el ruido extraño, manos temblorosas buscando a _Anaklusmus_ en los bolsillos de su pijama para apuntarlo con ella, sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

―¡Calma, chico, sólo soy yo! ―se apresuró a aclarar Paul.

El cambio fue de inmediato: las facciones de Percy se suavizaron y sus ojos, en lugar de ese profundo desdén, se llenaron de horror. Durante una breve fracción de segundo, Paul incluso creyó haber distinguido en el cuerpo de Percy las ganas de lanzar la espada lo más lejos de sí que pudiera, antes de que sencillamente le colocara la tapa y volviera a guardarla en su bolsillo.

―Perdóname, Paul, no tenía idea de que… Yo no hubiera…

―Venga ya, no es para tanto ―replicó Paul, palmeando la espalda de Percy.

Por toda respuesta, Percy se encogió de hombros, el arrepentimiento tan claro en su rostro que a Paul no le hizo falta encender la luz para distinguirlo.

―Hey, ven acá ―murmuró Paul rodeando los hombros del semidiós al tiempo que se dirigía al sofá en donde el hijo de Poseidón había estado sentado antes de su inesperada aparición―. En vista de que no soy el único insomne en la casa, ¿por qué no me dices qué es lo que pasa?

―No es nada ―masculló el hijo de Poseidón, librándose del abrazo improvisado de su padrastro.

―Y yo me chupo el dedo ―resopló Paul sin verdadera molestia en la voz―. Desde que llegaste apenas hablas, estás durmiendo un estimado de qué, ¿cuatro horas? Y, por si fuera poco, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que estás cubierto de cicatrices nuevas. Yo… escúchame, quiero ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices qué es lo que está pasando.

―No es anda ―repitió Percy, apretando la quijada, sus ojos fijos en sus rodillas.

―Hijo ―suspiró Paul―, perdóname si no te creo, pero te ves muy mal. Debes de pensar que soy muy tonto si crees que puedes engañarme así.

Desganado, Percy se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en clara señal de que no quería hablar más del tema.

―Vamos a ver, no debería hacer esto ―comenzó Paul tras un rato de silencio―, pero, ¿me dirías si prometo no comentarle nada a tu madre?

―Paul, de verdad, no es nada ―intentó argumentar el semidiós, con tan poco aplomo en su voz que era imposible que estuviera siendo sincero.

―Percy, quiero ayudarte, eso es todo ―repitió Paul, colocando una mano en la rodilla de su hijastro como signo de apoyo―. Y no voy a irme de aquí hasta que me digas cómo puedo hacer eso.

Durante unos fugaces segundos, Percy lo miró a los ojos con algo que era casi súplica, una incredulidad dolorosa de ver en los orbes de alguien tan joven.

―Prométeme que no le dirás nada a mamá ―le urgió el muchacho.

―Sally no se enterará de nada por mí ―convino él―, pero te advierto que con la pericia de esa mujer, ella ya sabe que te traes algo entre manos y no ha querido decirte nada porque está demasiado agradecida de tenerte aquí como para opacar su alegría con inquietudes.

Sus palabras, por lo menos, consiguieron arrancarle una risa contenida a Percy, gesto que, sin embargo, concluyó en algo que parecía un gemido.

―No quiero preocuparla ―confesó por fin el hijo de Poseidón―. Ya ha hecho bastante por mí.

―Yo tampoco quiero causarle problemas ―ofreció Percy, aprovechando ese breve instante de debilidad que Percy de permitía para rodearle los hombros de nueva cuenta―. Pero digan lo que digan los dioses, tampoco es responsabilidad tuya cuidar las espaldas de todos ellos.

―Eso no es importante ―masculló Percy tras un suspiro, resignándose―. Tú sabes… sabes algo de mitología griega, ¿no es cierto?

―Tengo idea.

―Con esa basta ―asintió Percy, disponiéndose a comenzar―. Durante la… durante la misión Annabeth se enredó con la seda de Aracne… sabes quién es Aracne, ¿cierto? No importa, el asunto es que iba a… iba a arrastrarla al Tártaro, y yo… no lo pensé ―admitió Percy en un susurro―. Acababa de reencontrarme con ella, no podía perderla otra vez…

―Iba a caer al Tártaro, ¿eso dijiste? ―inquirió Paul, toda vez que Percy permaneció callado, sus ojos empecinadamente enfocados en sus manos transformadas en puños―. ¿El Inframundo griego?

―Es… es sólo una parte del Inframundo ―corrigió el semidiós, estremeciéndose con la palabra―. La parte más sombría y lejana del Inframundo, a donde van todos los monstruos cuando son exterminados.

Por años, en todos los cursos de pedagogía a los que Paul había asistido le habían repetido que uno como maestro debía proyectar un aura de confianza y tranquilidad, y que en el dado caso de que el alumno se sintiera con la seguridad de hablarles de un abuso o de algún desasosiego lo que debían hacer era mantener la calma. Incluso si la confesión era inquietante o perturbadora ellos debían de actuar como si no los sorprendiera, ya que si ellos se exaltaban el muchacho podía interpretar su reacción como un rechazo en lugar de un signo de preocupación.

Sin embargo, nadie le había hablado de lo que era que un chico como Percy, que no protestaba cuando Sally lo mandaba a poner la mesa, que en lugar de avergonzarse cuando lo veían salir a la calle con su madre la presumía, le dijera que una docena de dioses holgazanes lo había lanzado al lugar más… aterrador del universo, a ese sitio al cual incluso los dioses milenarios no se atrevían a descender.

Nadie le había advertido a Paul Blofis lo difícil que era mantenerse estoico, lo increíblemente complejo que era no sentir su sangre hervir y las lágrimas afluir a sus ojos cuando se trataba no de un alumno, sino de alguien a quien él con gusto habría llamado un hijo suyo.

―Entonces… ¿quieres decir que…?

―Nos caímos ―confirmó Percy―. Sólo ella y yo. Hacia el Tártaro. Annabeth y yo… No… nosotros no deberíamos estar vivos.

Paul no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Percy comenzó a llorar, ni hubiera podido imaginarse que los acontecimientos fueran a tornarse así, pues aunque Paul supusiera que las exigencias de los dioses resultaban extremas para el muchacho, Percy jamás se había permitido mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad frente a su madre o frente a él. No, ante Sally él era el prototipo del hijo perfecto: dulce, cariñoso, bromista, educado.

Sally, que apenas y creía la suerte de saberse amada no sólo por su hijo sino también por su esposo no tenía ojos nada más.

Su esposa agradecía cada segundo que podía robarle a las fauces de un monstruo atemporal y al reloj de arena de seres inmortales, tanto así que Sally le restaba importancia a las cicatrices de su hijo o al tatuaje con el que Percy se había presentado, todo con tal de ver a su hijo feliz, vivo, a su lado.

No era que no le importara ni mucho menos.

Sally había dedicado su vida entera a Percy y, puestos a tomar una decisión, Paul estaba consciente de que Sally habría escogido a Percy por encima de él ―no era para sorprenderse y, de hecho, Paul creía que parte del intenso cariño que sentía por esa mujer se originaba en lo desinteresado de su carácter―, pero lo cierto era que Sally parecía tan resignada al destino de su hijo ―y al suyo propio― que sencillamente disfrutaba de los momentos de paz que las Moiras les permitían, sin acongojarse por los que le eran arrebatados.

Percy, igual que su madre, tan desinteresado y tan dado a centrarse en el reto que tenía enfrente en lugar de preocuparse por aquél que vendría después, prefería encargarse de los problemas uno a uno, priorizando.

―Es como si un aparte de mí se hubiera quedado allá abajo ―sollozó Percy, que se había aferrado a la camiseta de Paul, como si quisiera sacar fuerzas de ese sencillo contacto.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que la respiración de Percy se normalizara un poco, e incluso entonces Paul no dijo nada, limitándose a hacerle saber a Percy que no lo juzgaba por permitirse ese breve instante de fragilidad, por bajar la guardia; sabiendo que lo único que podía hacer por su hijastro en ese momento era asegurarle que estaría a su lado, con acciones.

―Trata de dormir un rato ―ordenó Paul cuando sintió que Percy, ya más tranquilo, cabeceaba a su lado.

Por toda respuesta, el chico gruñó un poco, con cansancio, antes de obedecerle y levantarse para volver a su habitación.

―Percy ―lo llamó una última vez, cuando el chico subía la escalera―, si necesitas hablar, de cualquier cosa, sabes que estaría encantado de ayudarte, ¿cierto?

Detenido a mitad de la escalinata, justo cuando los escalones de la escalera giraban y se comenzaba a ver el segundo piso de la casa, la mano derecha de Percy apoyada en el barandal. Por toda respuesta, el hijo de Poseidón le dedicó una sonrisa exhausta, deslavada, pero genuina, como Paul no veía desde que Percy había vuelto.

―Yo… ahora lo sé ―consiguió articular Percy mientras un sonrojo fugitivo le subía por el cuello―. Y gracias. Paul, yo… me alegra que mamá se haya casado contigo.

―A mí también, créemelo ―rió Poseidón―. Ahora anda a la cama que ya es tarde.

Para su sorpresa, el hijo de Poseidón hizo lo indicado sin protestar una sola vez.

A pesar de ello, Paul esperó un rato más en la sala, por si acaso, hasta que el silencio de la casa lo convenció de que era la única persona despierta en el edificio.

Con cuidado, tratando de hacer el mínimo indispensable de ruido, Paul se levantó del sofá y volvió a su habitación, suspirando con calma cuando encontró que se esposa aún dormía apaciblemente.

―Me alegra que hayan hablado ―susurró la pseudo-durmiente, su espalda vuelta a Paul mientras él se sentaba en la cama, disponiéndose a acostarse.

―¡ _Sally_! ―reprendió él de inmediato, las manos llevadas a su pecho como si acabara de recibir el susto más grande de su vida.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―rió ella, girándose para verlo, una sonrisa de casta inocencia en sus labios.

―Si sabías que estábamos despiertos, ¿por qué no has bajado a vernos? ―inquirió Paul después de un rato.

―Percy no quería hablar conmigo, eso lo dejó claro desde que regresó ―explicó la mujer, su voz apenas teñida de añoranza y resignación.

―El chico te adora, Sally, que no se te olvide.

―Yo lo sé ―aseguró ella, obsequiándole a su marino una débil sonrisa―, pero necesitaba algo más, ¿no es cierto? Si te ha pedido que no me digas nada, no lo hagas, pero yo…. gracias, Paul, por todo ―continuó, sin esperar la respuesta de su esposo―, por no haber… por no habernos…

―Hey, no hace falta que lo digas ―la interrumpió él, recogiéndole un mechón de cabello suelto tras la oreja de Sally, al tiempo que su pulgar acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa―. Cuando te escogí, te escogí completa, con Percy y con tu pasado. Te escogí con el futro que podemos construir juntos.

―Gracias ―susurró Sally de nueva cuenta, a pesar de que sabía que no había necesidad de que dijera nada.

―Vamos a superar esto, juntos ―le prometió Paul, inclinándose para depositar un casto beso en la frente de su esposa―. Juntos.

Sally asintió varias veces, una húmeda sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que los brazos de Paul la rodeaban para atraerla a él. Si Paul escuchó los suaves sollozos que escapaban de su pecho, no lo demostró, al contrario, la abrazó con más fuerza y le besó el cabello, como un recordatorio de que ya no estaba sola.

Un rato después Sally _por fin_ había conciliado el sueño, arropada en el lugar más seguro que conocía. Paul se permitió sonreír, pensando que sí, que los dioses y el destino seguirían poniéndoles obstáculos enfrente, pero los derrotarían, como había hecho Sally antes de conocerlo y como seguían haciéndolo ahora que se tenían el uno al otro.

La vida verdaderamente era una ruleta, decidió Paul mientras él también se disponía a dormir, esto definitivamente no era lo que había planeado para su futuro y, sin embargo, esta era la vida que había escogido, la vida de la cual no cambiaría una sola cosa.

* * *

 **De acuerdo, esto fue más difícil de escribir de lo que pensé que sería, y creo que eso se debe a que estaba tratando con hombres exclusivamente. No tiene ninguna importancia y quizás no tiene nada que ver, pero en las partes en donde Sally participaba todo fluía más fácilmente, qué sé yo, soy sexista o algo y a menos que sea en una relación romántica, no sé trabajar con hombres solamente.**

 **Como sea, eso ni siquiera viene al caso, así que... ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
